El destino de Finn
by reyvin kacsuraguy
Summary: Finn esta a punto de cumplir 17 años y un enemigo antiguo esta apunto de volver para acabar con el y obtener su poder, un nuevo amigo se unirá a la batalla y un ser infernal esta listo para ayudar o acabar con Finn, podrá nuestro héroe alcanzar la felicidad y la paz de Ooo y sobretodo alcanzar su felicidad o sera el el causante de la destrucción de todo el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores espero que este fic les guste este es mi primer fic, le agradezco ami amigo DAN1OO11 ya que su fic fue la inspiración de el mio bueno sin mas preámbulos que comience**

* * *

**E****l destino de Finn**

**chapter 1: feliz cumpleaños **

**Empezaba a amanecer en las tierras de Ooo, paresia ser una hermosa mañana, ese día nuestro gran héroe se había despertado temprano, era un día especial ya que era el cumpleaños de la princesa flama, este día cumplía 16 años.**

**Finn se encontraba en la cocina ****preparándole el desayuno a su dama mientras se repetía una y otra ****vez**** – que are para que no se de cuenta de la gran sorpresa de esta tarde – ****F****inn le tenia planeado una fiesta sorpresa **

**a la princesa flama que ya venia planeando desde ase algunas semanas, el chico se encontraba emocionado de pensar la expresión de la princesa cundo llegue a su fiesta pero tenia que estar calmado para no levantar sospechas.**

**Finn avía subido a su habitación con una bandeja que contenía**** unos sabrosos hot cakes con tocino, un vaso con jugo de naranja y una linda flor color rojo. Finn y la princesa flama ya llevaban un año viviendo juntos de echo fue desde el cumpleaños pasado de la princesa claro que ahora era diferente antes tenían ****a ****J****ake viviendo con ellos pero des de que se volvió papá se había ido a vivir con ****A****rcoiris por lo que prácticamente vivían solos o casi solos.**

**Finn se acerca a la princesa flama asentando la bandeja en una mesita que estaba a lado de la cama, ****F****inn se quedo viendo a la princesa por un par de segundos murmurando – que hermosa se ve dormida – mientras ****F****inn decía esto la princesa e****n peso**** a despertar – feliz cumpleaños ****S****olied**** – le decía fin a la princesa (NOTA DE AUTOR: el nombre se lo puse para que ****F****inn no tenga que estar diciéndole princesa flama) – ¡o ****F****inn ¿te acordaste?! – decía la princesa mientras se sonrojaba – claro que me acorde nunca podría olvidar el cumpleaños de la mujer que mas amo – ****F****inn decía esto de una forma tan tierna que la princesa se sonrojaba aun mas – o gracias ****F****inn –**** la princesa en peso a comer lo que ****F****inn le avía preparado – ****F****inn esta delicioso no debiste molestarte en prepararme el desayuno – decía la princesa mientras degustaba **

**el platillo – no es ninguna molestia lo que sea por mi dama – decía el héroe con una sonrisa en los labios – hen.. ****F****inn ¿me podrías traer un poco mas de jugo? - le preguntaba la princesa a su novio, fin asintió con la cabeza y en peso a bajar por las escaleras cuando de pronto ****F****inn sintió un inmenso peso cayendo sobre el, lo que obligo a ****F****inn a precipitarse ****a el suelo.**

**La princesa flama se asusto cuando desde la cama logro escuchar el grito de Finn y de una voz femenina, la princesa bajo inmediatamente y antes de que terminara de bajar escucho – fe..eliz cumpleaños princesa – es lo que Fionna alcanzo a decir. Ya a se tiempo que Fionna vivía con ellos desde que el rey helado logro convencer a la dulce princesa de ayudarlo a hacer sus sueños realidad.**

**- flashback -**

**Era un día soleado la dulce princesa estaba tranquila en su balcón cuando de pronto el rey helado apareció volando – dulce prin... - pero antes de que el rey helado terminara de hablar fue interrumpido por el grito de la dulce princesa – ¡guardias! - la dulce princesa odiaba mucho a el rey helado por tantas beses que la a secuestrado, - oo vamos bebe no vengo a tratar de llevarte a la fuerza – dijo el rey helado con una mirada seria que la princesa interpreto correctamente – entonces ¿a que vienes? - pregunto intrigada la dulce princesa a lo cual el rey helado le respondió – es que necesito tu ayuda por que quiero volver reales a Fionna y a Cake – este comentario desconcertó a la princesa – ¿a quien? – pregunto la dulce princesa un poco confundida por el comentario de el rey helado – a Fionna y Cake – volvió a decir el rey helado, la princesa no entendía nada – ¿quien es Fionna y Cake? – pregunto intrigada la dulce princesa, porque no comprendía nada, el rey helado solo se quedo viéndola con una cara ¡WDF! – ¡ estoy ablando de los personajes de mi**

**fanfic! – esto lo dijo algo exaltado – acaso olvidaste todas las historias que te contaba cuando ibas a mi castillo – esto lo dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo, en eso la dulce princesa le dijo algo enojada – ¡queras decir cuando me secuestrabas y me asías escuchar tus tontas historias a las que nunca prestaba atención! – esto la dejo alterada que su respiración era muy rápida, poco a poco la dulce princesa se calmo y le respondió a el rey helado mas tranquila y relajada – en primera eso es prácticamente imposible por que no se puede convertir los pensamientos el un objeto físico y en... – el rey helado interrumpió a la dulce princesa – pero si es posible mira – en eso el rey helado en peso a buscar algo dentro su gran barba asta que saco de adentro unas hojas con muchas letras y formulas físicas – es completa mente posible solo se necesita usar un gran impulso de hondas electro magnéticas en un condensador de flujo alterno diseminador de partículas eléctricas que reestructura las moléculas físicamente ya que los pensamientos emiten pequeños impulsos eléctricos – esto prácticamente dejo a la dulce princesa con la boca total mente abierta y con sus ojos igual que su boca, ya que lo que dijo el rey helado era tan increíble que se babeaba por empezar, el rey helado le entrego las hojas a la dulce princesa, ella las tomo y se sentó en su cama**

**- cuántica de electro física por Simon Petrikov – la dulce princesa se quedo pensando unos segundos.**

**Pensamientos de la dulce princesa:**

**- ¿quien sera Simon Petrikov? ¿Y de donde saco estos apuntes el rey helado? Ummm bueno no importa es mejor poner manos a la obra – esto ultimo lo dijo con un intenso brillo en sus ojos.**

**Así pasaron los días, semanas y meses, pasaron al rededor de tres meses y por fin la dulce princesa y el rey helado habían terminado con la maquina para hacer realidad los sueños de el rey helado – jiji..jiji por fin esta listo – decía el rey helado de una forma triunfal – ¡siii lo hemos logrado! – decía la dulce princesa de forma emocionada, la maquina era algo extraña, eran dos capsulas conectadas entre si por medio de un tubo que entraba a trabes de un aparato cuadrado – ¿estas listo rey helado? – pregunto la princesa – si hann por cierto ¿dolerá? – pregunto el rey helado un poco nervioso – ho claro que no *no mucho* – esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro – bueno es hora – dijo la dulce princesa asiendo que el rey helado entrara en una de las capsulas y se colocara un casco extraño. **

**En la entrada de el dulce castillo se encontraban Jake, Finn y la princesa flama que habían ido a visitar a la dulce princesa, desde luego fueron recibidos por mentita – hola mentita don de esta la dulce princesa – pregunto Finn – hola joven Finn la dulce princesa se encuentra en su laboratorio con el rey helado – esto ultimo dejo sorprendido a Finn por lo cual el fue corriendo hacia el laboratorio de la dulce princesa, al llegar a el laboratorio escucho unos extraños ruidos parecían ser los gritos de el rey helado Finn se quedo paralizado por un momento pero enseguida reacciono y abrió la puerta de golpe – ¿pero quep... – Finn no pudo terminar de hablar por que una fuerte explosión lo arrojo fuera de el laboratorio, la explosión fue tan fuerte que se escucho asta la planta baja asiendo que Jake se alarme al igual que la princesa flama – ¿pero que fue eso? – pregunto Jake que ya aviá empezado a correr en dirección de el laboratorio de la dulce princesa.**

**Mi entras tanto en el laboratorio -cof cof cof párese que filtro de flujo no aguanto – decía la dulce princesa saliendo de entre los escombros y el humo que causo la explosión – ha ¿ pero donde esta el rey helado? – se preguntaba la princesa así misma volteando a todos lados asta que pudo divisar a el rey helado inconsciente a un lado de la capsula – cuf cuf ha pero cuanto humo – decía una voz femenina de entre el humo causado que la dulce princesa dirigiera su vista a la segunda capsula algo intrigada.**

**Fuera de el laboratorio Finn se ponía de pie y entraba de nuevo a el laboratorio, Finn observo que la dulce princesa dirigía su mirada así a una esquina de el laboratorio por lo cual Finn fue boletando lenta mente a esa dirección observando fija mente mientras se disipaba el humo, Finn se dirigió así a la dulce princesa luego voltio de nuevo en dirección a la esquina, ya el humo se aviá disipado casi por completo Finn se aviá quedado con la boca y ojos total mente abiertos por ver a la hermosa chica rubia de lindos ojos azul cielo, un peculiar gorrito de conejo, una mochila verde bajo que tenia una espada de color azul marino con mango de color blanco en fundada, a lado de la chica se encontraba una gata de color blanco con manchas de color amarillo mostaza ( N/A: es mi punto de vista el color de sus manchas ) que estaba rodeada por 5 gatitos unos de color negro con un cuerno en la frente y otros algo alargados de el color de la gata de tras de ellas se encontraba un corcel similar a Arcoiris con la diferencia de que era de color negro.**

**Jake llego corriendo a el laboratorio seguido de la princesa flama que al ver a Finn abobado viendo a la hermosa chica en peso a arder literal mente mientras apretaba sus puños en acción de celos, Finn al sentir un incremento en la temperatura, rápidamente salio de el trance para dirigir su mirada así a la princesa flama – no Solied tranquila no mal pienses – decía Finn tratando de tranquilizar a la princesa flama - *suspiro* esta bien solo me dieron celos de como la mirabas – esto lo decía un poco sonrojada y mirando a otro lado**

**- no tienes que estar celosa si yo solo tengo ojos para ti – esto lo dijo con una voz tan tierna que la princesa flama se abalanzo a Finn dándole un fuerte abraso y un tierno beso – ho Finn eres tan dulce – le decía la princesa flama a Finn, mientras tanto el rey helado empezaba a recuperar la conciencia – haa mi cabeza – decía el rey helado agarrando con su mano derecha su cabeza, poco a poco se fue volteando asta que pudo ver sus sueños echos realidad, con lagrimas en los ojos – o mi glob por fin mi sueño se a echo realidad – gritaba el rey helado.**

**Fuera de el laboratorio la dulce princesa les contó toda la historia de lo que avía sucedido y el gran sueño que tenia el rey helado.**

**Mientras tanto no muy lejos de el dulce reino se encontraba Marceline la reina vampiro con dirección a el dulce reino – a ver a ver que broma le are hoy a Bonnibel – se decía a si misma la vampiresa mientras sobre volaba los jardines de el dulce castillo, de pronto se percato de la presencia de el rey helado en los jardines de el castillo lanzando rayos de hielo a alguien que paresia esquivarlos con facilidad por lo que pensó que se trataba de Finn evitando que el rey helado secuestre a Bonnibel, así que decidió acercarse a ellos pero luego se sorprendió al ver que Finn era una chica o por lo menos eso pensó – ¡Bonnibel como se te ocurre convertir a Finn en una chica! – gritaba Marceline enfurecida dirigiéndose así a una de las ventanas de el castillo, el grito de Marceline llamo la atención de el rey helado y Fionna asiendo que voltearan a ver a Mareceline – ¿pero quien es esa chica? – pregunto Fionna – es Marceline la reina vampiro – respondió el rey helado – vaya que esta de mal humor – dijo Fionna – no le gusta el color rosa – le respondió el rey helado – a debe ser eso – dijo Fionna sonrriendo.**

**Marceline estaba que explotaba de el coraje entro por una de las ventanas de el castillo donde se encontraba Finn – hola Marcy – dijo sonriente Finn a su amiga – ¡hola Finn! – contesto Marceline en un tono de pocos amigos sin prestarle atención a Finn y sin detenerse, de pronto Marceline se freno en seco y algo confundida voltio así don de se encontraba Finn – ¿Fi..Fi.. Finn? – pregunto Marceline tartamudeando y acercándose a Finn – si soy yo o que ¿esperabas a alguien mas? – respondió Finn un poco molesto – no Finn es que tu y aya y yo has no entiendo – decía Marceline – tu te refieres a ella verdad – le pregunto Finn – si – contesto la vampiresa – ven te llevare con la dulce princesa para que explique – le dijo Finn a su amiga, luego de un rato la dulce princesa ya le avía explicado todo a Marceline.**

**Ya era de tarde en Ooo y todos se disponían a ir a sus casas despidiéndose de los demás, Finn se dirigía así a el fuerte de el árbol junto con la princesa flama y Jake, de pronto Finn se detuvo y cedió la vuelta observando a el rey helado y a Fionna siguiéndolos – ¿pero porque nos están siguiendo? – les pregunto Finn – heem veras Fionna no tiene donde quedarse y me gustaría que se quedara a vivir con ustedes – respondió el rey helado – ¡ queee ! – dijeron al unisono la princesa flama y Jake – si esta bien se puede quedar a vivir con nosotros – respondió Finn a el rey helado por lo que Jake y la princesa flama volvieron a gritar al unisono – ¡que ella qeee! – pero tanto Finn como el rey helado ignoraban los gritos de desaprobación de esos dos y desde entonces Fionna vive con ellos.**

**- end flashback -**

**la princesa flama se empezó a reír de la escena que estaba observando por lo que bajo y ayudo a Fionna a levantarse – ¿y yo que me piensan dejar aquí? – pregunto Finn – o vamos Finn sino te paso nada – le respondió Fionna a Finn **

**- claro como tu no eras la de abajo – decía Finn mientras se levantaba – por cierto Fi ¿ no se te a olvidado quedamos de ir a ayudar a la dulce princesa verdad? – Finn decía esto mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Fionna – no claro que no se me a olvidado – respondió alegremente Fionna.**

**Después de el desayuno ambos emprendieron camino a el dulce reino, en el camino se toparon a Jake – ¿oye hermanito tu crees que a tu dama le guste su fiesta sorpresa? – pregunto Jake a Finn – eso espero bro por que también – Finn saco una cajita de color negro de su bolsillo – hooo hermanito no me digas que – Finn solo afirmo con la cabeza – si hoy le voy a pedir que...**

**continuara ...**

* * *

**bueno espero que les aya gustado, no olviden dejar sus review nos leemos luego asta el próximo capitulo. **


	2. preparando la fiesta

**como están mis queridos lectores, si ya lose me tarde un poco pero es que el tiempo que tengo para escribir es poco debido a mi trabajo, pero no se preocupen que no pienso abandonar este fic, bueno sin mas preámbulo que comience el capitulo.**

**hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: preparando la fiesta **

**Después de el desayuno ambos emprendieron camino a el dulce reino, en el camino se toparon a Jake – ¿oye hermanito tu crees que a tu dama le guste su fiesta sorpresa? – pregunto Jake a Finn – eso espero bro por que también – Finn saco una cajita de color negro de su bolsillo – hooo hermanito no me digas que – Finn solo afirmo con la cabeza – si hoy le voy a pedir que se case con migo – Finn decía esto con una ligera pero notoria sonrisa.**

**Ya en el dulce reino los chicos se dirigieron al castillo para hablar con la dulce princesa, como siempre mentita el fiel sirviente de la dulce princesa los recibió – buenos días chicos – decía mentita con amabilidad a los tres mientras entraban al castillo – buenos días mentita – contestaron al unisono los tres con unas caras sonrientes – siganme por acá, les esta esperando la dulce princesa – les dijo mentita a los tres chicos quienes asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron a mentita asta llegar a un salón donde se podía observar a barios guardias banana cargando cosas pesadas en camiones de carga – ¡hola princesa! – grito Finn al divisar a la dulce princesa – ha hola chicos – contestaba sonriente la dulce princesa – princesa ¿ como va con los preparativos de la fiesta de la princesa flama? – preguntaba Finn con una cara nerviosa – todo esta casi listo Finn, veo que estas muy emocionado por lo de hoy en la noche – contestaba la dulce princesa – y como no va a estarlo si mi hermanito le va a pedir ma... - Jake no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Finn le tapo la boca – jejeje no le haga caso a Jake solo dice puras tonterías – esto lo decía con un rostro nervioso – mumumu huumuu – esto era lo único que podía decir Jake con la boca tapada por Finn – oye Finn y como le esta yendo a Marceline con los preparativos de la música de esta noche – al oír esto Finn se golpeo su frente con la mano derecha mientras que con la mano izquierda seguía tapándole la boca a Jake – ¡rayos que tonto soy como pude olvidar que Marceline llevaría a su banda hoy a la fiesta y como se me pudo olvidar que hoy elegiríamos las canciones que tocarían!, pero que tonto soy – esto ultimo lo decía con la cabeza asía abajo – no seas tan duro contigo Finn, porque tu y Jake no van con Marceline y Fionna se queda a ayudarme con lo que haga falta – le decía la dulce princesa a Finn de una forma dulce, por fin liberándose de la mano de Finn, Jake protesto – haaa no eso si que no, no voy a ir a casa de la dientona y nada en este mundo me va a obligar a ir a lacas de la dientona, me oyeron – grito Jake enfurecido por que Finn le aviá mantenido tapado la boca.**

**De camino a casa de Marceline, Finn iba algo apurado por que ya era mas de medio día y temía que Marci ya no quisiera ayudarlo – vamos Jake apurate vas muy lento amigo – le reclamaba Finn a Jake – haa no puedo creer que me ayas convencido de venir contigo – contestaba Jake a Finn mientras caminaba con la mirada asía el suelo y arrastrando sus manos – jajaja si fue arcoiris quien te obligo avenir jajaja – le contestaba Finn a Jake entre carcajadas – no me recuerdes eso – decía Jake algo sonrojado – tu te lo buscaste, ¿quien te manda a decirle dientona a Marci frente a arcoiris? – le respondió Finn a Jake.**

**- ****flashback ****-**

**Jake estaba real mente enfurecido por lo que no noto la presencia de arcoiris que se encontraba justo detrás de el – (¿****que fue lo que dijiste Jake? ****¿****acaso le dijiste dientona a Marceline? –**** esto lo gritaba con una vos aterradora que hizo que Jake quedara pálido, lenta mente Jake se daba la vuelta ****para encontrarse con una lady arcoiris ****muy enojada – aa amor... amor cito que... que sorpresa – decía Jake tartamudeando por el miedo de ver a arcoiris tan molesta, ella estaba tan pero tan molesta que prácticamente paresia como si sacara fuego por los ojos –**** (como te atreves a decirle dientona a Marci, sabes que es mi amiga y sabes que no me gusta que le digas cosas ofensivas) – le decía arcoiris a el pobre de Jake que se encontraba inmóvil como una piedra – pero amor cito – (¡pero nada!) – interrumpió arcoiris a Jake - (ahora mismo vas a acompañar a Finn a casa de Marci o sino no te dejare entrar a la casa por una semana, *****entendiste*****) – esto ultimo lo decía con un tono mas fuerte, ****Finn y Fionna habían quedado completamente sorprendidos, pero aun que no hallan en tendido nada de lo que arcoiris dijo se imaginaban que fue algo aterrador para que Jake se quedara aun mas pálido de como estaba, después de eso tomaron camino a casa de Marceline.**

**- end ****flashback ****-**

**los chicos ya habían recorrido mas de la mitad de el camino, Jake noto que estaban pasando por debajo de un árbol con ricas y jugosas manzanas – ay ay hermanito no creo poder continuar me mata el hambre –**** Jake decía esto mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos para alcanzar las manzanas pero de pronto Jake dejo chorrear su brazo y se dejo caer de espaldas al piso – no puedo continuar Finn, tendrás que seguir sin mi – esto lo decía viendo en ****dirección a el árbol de manzanas –**** ho vamos Jake solo eres un perro flojo – le decía Finn a Jake, en eso Jake se sentó y con una cara sonrojada – hay si, pero sino como no continuare caminando – respondió Jake girándose para darle la espalda a Finn – esta bien, te bajare tu manzana para que podamos continuar, ademas ****seria buena idea llevarle una a Marci – le decía Finn a Jake – queras decir que le llevaras una manzana a tu amante jejeje – este comentario de parte de Jake hizo que Finn se ruborizara, y ala ves se enojara poniendo una cara de pocos amigos – ¡que dices Jake, sierra tu sucia boca! – esto lo decía mientras le daba una bofetada a Jake – ademas sabes que no era mi intención – Finn decía esto cabizbajo – hermanito no crees que le deberías decir a la princesa fla... – ****no Jake no y no**** – gritaba Finn interrumpiendo a Jake – calma tu tren hermanito, solo decía no era para que te alteres – decía Jake tratando de tranquilizar a Finn –**** solo no lo vuelvas a mencionar, si Jake – Jake solo asintió con la cabeza – bueno ahora voy a bajar las manzanas – decía Finn sonriendo, Jake solo se quedo mirando al árbol, el árbol era inmenso, media 8 metros de alto y la manzana mas cercana estaba aun poco menos de 5 metros por lo cual era realmente difícil bajar las manzanas – ****¿****como va****s**** a bajar las man... - Jake, ****se quedo en shock ****al ver que Finn ya tenia en sus manos las tres manzanas, Jake no lo podía creer Finn se aviá movido a una velocidad sobre humana, ****aparentaba no haberse movido de su lugar –**** toma Jake – le dice Finn a Jake mientras le aventaba la manzana pero Jake no avía reaccionado así que la manzana le dio en la cara de una manera grasosa ****y luego callo en el césped, Finn enseguida noto eso – Jake, ****¿****Jake que tienes te pasa algo amigo? contesta – ****esto lo decía un poco asustado, pero Jake seguía total mente bloqueado, por ultimo Finn le dio una bofetada a Jake lo cual si dio resultado la bofetada fue tan dura que Jake salio de el trance – ****pero porque hiciste eso – ****reclamo Jake alo que Finn contesto – por que te quedaste petrificado como si hubieras visto un fantasma – Jake se tranquilizo un poco – oye Finn ¿como hiciste eso? – preguntaba el perro recordando por que quedo en shock – ****¿h****a****c****er que? –**** pregunto Finn sin entender la pregunta de su hermano – lo que hiciste – respondió el Jake – te refieres a las manzanas – el perro solo afirmo con la cabeza – pero no tiene nada de ciencia solo salte y las tome – pero Jake no se quedo conforme con la respuesta de su hermanito – si como no solo salte y las tome, hoo Finn lo hiciste con una velocidad que pareció que ni te moviste, ademas el árbol tiene como uno metros de altura, así que como es que solo saltaste y las tomaste heeee – Finn miro el árbol y en efecto era muy alto para que alguien solo viniera saltara y bajara manzanas, era prácticamente imposible ****- no lo se viejo, yo solo salte y las tome – Jake se quedo con la duda pero prefirió simplemente dejar las cosas tal cual, Finn no le tomo mucha importancia a el asunto ****y retomo su camino con dirección a casa de Marceline mientras guardaba una de las manzanas en su mochila, Jake al ver que Finn empezó a****caminar tomo la manzana de el suelo le dio una mordida y empezó a correr para alcanzar a Finn, pero de pronto Jake se detiene en seco y voltea hacia atrás, Jake sintió como si alguien los observara ****pero no vio a nadie así que retomo su camino, en el árbol una sombra los observaba – jeje vaya Finn párese que as empezado a usar tu verdadero poder pero aun no eres lo suficiente mente poderoso, de todas formas pronto me demostraras que tan poderoso eres, muy pronto – aquel sujeto decía esto con una voz clara y seria, de repente aquel sujeto avía desaparecido de aquel lugar como por arte de magia.**

**Los chicos a la cueva donde se encontraba la casa de Marceline, al llegar en frente de la casa Finn toco la puerta, después de unos segundos de espera Marceline les abre la puerta – hola chicos, no pensé que llegaras antes de la hora en que quedamos de vernos –**** mientras Marceline decía esto se apartaba de la puerta para los chicos pudieran entrar – a si estén jejeje es porque****no tenia nada que hacer y quise venir de una vez, a por cierto te traje algo, espero que te guste – Finn empezó a buscar la manzana dentro de su mochila asta que la encontró y se la dio a Marceline – gracias Finn – Marceline estaba un poco sonrojada – ahora escojamos las canciones Marci – Jake solo observo la ****escena – bueno jóvenes los dejo solos – Finn se sorprendió al oír a Jake decir esto – ¿adonde vas viejo? – pregunto Finn algo intrigado – pues a la cocina por que me muero de hambre – Jake decía esto mientras tomaba rumbo a la cocina – oye pulgoso espera, ash va a vaciar mi refrigerador por completo – Marceline dio un gran suspiro para tranquilizarse, ****Marceline se dirigió a donde se encontraba Finn y empezaron a escoger las canciones que tocaría Marceline en la fiesta de la princesa flama, así pasaron mas de una hora asta dejar todo listo – ya esta hemos terminado de escoger las canciones y ya esta todo listo – decía Marceline de una forma triunfal al mismo tiempo que Jake salia de la cocina – haaaa dientona espero que tu casa este asegurada porque la cocina ****va a necesitar una ligera remodelacion, ha y también tendrás que ir a el supermercado ****por que tu refrigerador esta bacillo jejejeje – este comentario avía enfurecido a la vampiresa ****tanto que quería usar a Jake como saco de boxeo, de no haber estado Finn en ese momento seguro que Marci si golpeaba a Jake, en el instante que Marci se lanzo a el ataque Finn la abrazo por la espalda evitando que Marceline **

**golpeara a su hermano – ****suéltame Finn ****–**** gritaba la vampiresa desesperada, poco a poco Marceline se fue tranquilizando, no es que no tuviera la fuerza para liberarse de el agarre de Finn sino que ella no quería liberarse de el abrazo de Finn pues la sensación que la vampiresa sentía era incomparable, ella sentía una calidez única, una sensación de seguridad una sensación de tranquilidad –**** suéltame tonto – dijo Marceline ya mas tranquila ****por lo que Finn decidió soltarla – ya estas tranquila – pregunto Finn algo dudoso – si, ya estoy tranquila – respondió la vampiresa –**** bueno, creo que ya deberíamos irnos – dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa – espera Finn – dijo Marceline asiendo que Finn volteara a su dirección –¿ que sucede Marci? – pregunto Finn – necesito decirte algo en privado – pero Jake protesto – lo que tengas que decir ****lo ten... - Jake no pudo terminar de hablar por que Marceline puso una de sus tantas caras de demonios lo que hizo ****que Jake salga corriendo de la casa a toda velocidad – ay mamacita la vampirita me quiere comer – tanto ****Marci como Finn se estaban muriendo de risa – siempre funciona verdad Marci – ****dijo Finn – si siempre funciona – respondió Marci – y por cierto ¿de que querías hablar con migo Marci? – pregunto Finn – de nosotros Finn – contesto Marci seriamente.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

espero que **les aya gustado el capitulo no olviden dejar review y nos leemos luego**

**DAN1OO11: amigo gracias por tu apoyo y no te preocupes que no abandonare este fic por nada de el mundo. **


	3. la sorpresa

**si lose tarde demasiado pero como ya les avía mencionado antes yo tardare en actualizar por mi trabajo pero no abandonare este Fic, bueno nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: la sorpresa **

– **bueno, creo que ya deberíamos irnos – dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa – espera Finn – dijo Marceline asiendo que Finn volteara a su dirección –¿ que sucede Marci? – pregunto Finn – necesito decirte algo en privado – pero Jake protesto – lo que tengas que decir ****lo ten... - Jake no pudo terminar de hablar por que Marceline puso una de sus tantas caras de demonios lo que hizo ****que Jake salga corriendo de la casa a toda velocidad – ay mamacita la vampirita me quiere comer – tanto ****Marci como Finn se estaban muriendo de risa – siempre funciona verdad Marci – ****dijo Finn – si, siempre funciona – respondió Marci – y por cierto ¿de que querías hablar con migo Marci? – pregunto Finn – de nosotros Finn – contesto Marci seriamente, ****Finn al escuchar esto se quedo mirándola fija mente – como que de nosotros – Marceline puso una cara de disgusto – ****¡****hablo de lo que sucedió entre nosotros tonto, de el pequeño accidente! de de... – Marceline no podía terminar de hablar por que sentía como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, los ojos se le empezaron a humedecer, aparentando que en cualquier momento ****empezaría a llorar, Finn al notar esto se acerca a ella y con su mano toma delicada mente la mejilla de Marceline – Marci yo nunca e pensado que lo que paso entre nosotros fue un accidente, al contrario siempre e pensado que fue lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida – Marceline al oír esto se abalanzo sobre Finn y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, ****Finn se paralizo por unos segundos pero luego correspondió el beso, ****después de unos segundos se separan por falta de aire, ambos se miraron fijamente sonriéndose mutua mente – aun me siento mal por ****Solied – dijo Marceline con una mirada de vergüenza – ni lo menciones Marci – Finn cambio su cara sonriente por una de tristeza – real mente la amas ¿verdad Finn? – pregunto Marceline al ver el cambio de rostro de Finn – aun estoy un poco confuso pero – pero la amas mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo – interrumpió Marceline a Finn – no tienes que negarmelo ****solo para que me sienta bien, yo te amo Finn y si tu eres feliz yo igual lo soy – le dijo Marceline a Finn con una enorme sonrisa – gracias Marci – le respondió el rubio a la vampiresa correspondiendo la sonrisa – sabes Finn yo creo que deberías decirle a Solied de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros – Marceline dijo esto con una mirada seria, a lo que Finn contesto un poco alterado –****¡****que estas loca Marci!– ****Marceline se acerco a el y le dio un zape en la cabeza – hauu, ****¿****porque hiciste eso? – pregunto Finn mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el fuerte zape que Marci le dio – eso fue para que te tranquilizaras – dijo Marci de una manera burlona –**** yo creo que le ****deberías**** de ****decir, ya que le vas a pedir matrimonio y me párese que deberías ser sincero con ella –**

**Finn estaba muy atento a lo que Marceline le decía, Marci estaba algo intrigada ya que Finn no avía notado un pequeño detalle de lo que le dijo**** –**** oye Finn, ¿me estas prestando atención? – pregunto Marci, a lo que Finn le respondió – por supuesto Marci por que lo preguntas – Marceline tenia un símbolo de interrogación en su frente – que yo sepa nadie sabe que le vas a pedir matrimonio a la princesa flama, ¿o me equivoco – ****Marceline seguía mirando a Finn algo extrañada – no Marci, es correcto nadie sabe que le voy a pedir matrimonio a Solied – contesto el rubio a Marci – que, ¡acaso no te sorprende que yo lo sepa! – grito la vampiresa – la verdad no, Marci te conozco perfectamente, se que siempre me espiás, es mas se guro que si yo llegara a hacer el nivel 15 con Solied tu serias la primera en enterarte – Marceline estaba total mente sonrojada por la ****vergüenza, era cierto Finn la conoce desde que el tenia 13 años y también conoce su mal abito de espiar a los demás así que ya no le sorprendía que ella se enterara antes que todos – jeje este, pues jeje que gracioso, lastima que en nuestro caso tu y yo hicimos el nivel 15 y flamita va a ser la ultima en enterarse – Finn al oír esto esto agacho la cabeza –**** tienes razón, pero meda miedo de que no me perdone y termine con migo – Finn dijo esto ultimo con un tono melancólico –**** no te pongas así, acaso desconfiás de su amor – Finn puso una cara de sorpresa por unos segundos – claro que no – respondió Finn, afirmando que confiaba en el amor de la princesa flama ciegamente – ****entonces considera esto una prueba, ya que si en verdad te ama te perdonara pero si no, pues ya sabes – Finn se encontraba pensativo por lo que Marci le avía dicho, la cabeza de Finn ****estaba **** en completo desorden pero era cierto lo que Marci decía, si en verdad la princesa lo amaba lo perdonaría pero si no lo perdonaba significaba que en realidad no lo amaba, ya que se supone que el amor verdadero es capaz de perdonar cualquier cosa – si, ****¡****si se lo contare para demostrarte que ella real mente me ama****!****, ****¡****confió en que me perdonara! – Finn dijo esto depositando toda su confianza en la princesa flama, inmediata mente ****el sale corriendo de la casa de la vampiresa con rumbo a la fortaleza del árbol.**

**Finn se dirigía a el fuerte de el árbol a una velocidad asombrosa, con cada segundo que pasaba Finn se acercaba mas a el fuerte de el árbol, pero Finn no se percataba de eso ya que el estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, el solo pensaba en como le diría a su princesa que la avía engañado con Marceline.**

**Cuando Finn logro salir de sus pensamientos ya se encontraba frente a al puerta de la casa de el árbol, Finn estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando de pronto esta se destrozo en mil pedazos lanzando a Finn unos cuantos metros, **

**Finn callo en el suelo boca arriba, Finn trato de ponerse de pie pero Cake le paso por encima dejándolo aturdido, Fionna se asomaba por la entrada de la casa para observar como su hermana se iba de la casa de el árbol a toda velocidad, Fionna miro así a el suelo y observo a el pobre de Finn tirado en el suelo algo aturdido, Fionna se fue acercando a Finn – haaay, ¿alguien anoto las placas de ese camión? – pregunto Finn algo confundido – si, yo las anote, son C.A.K.E. - le respondió Fionna mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse – ¿por que Cake se fue corriendo como loca? – le pregunto Finn a Fionna – por que le conté que le pedirás matrimonio a la princesa flama hoy – contesto la rubia de forma sonriente – así que era por eso, menos mal pensé que.. ( Finn comprendió en ese instante la situación ) ¡ que tu que! Fi estas loca, sabes que cuando Cake se emociona se pone apegar de gritos peor que la princesa grumosa – grito alterado Finn – calma Finn, no te preocupes que Solied no se entero de nada, ademas esa es la razon por la que Cake decidió irse corriendo antes de ponerse a pegar de gritos – respondió Fionna tratando de tranquilizar a Finn – perdón por gritarte Fi, pero no quisiera que nada arruine lo de esta noche – dijo Finn con la mirada puesta a el horizonte – no te preocupes Finn, bueno yo me voy a vestirme de una ves porque la dulce princesa y yo tenemos que terminar los preparativos de la fiesta, así que nos vemos al rato – después de esto Fionna subió a su habitación, Finn se quedo en la planta baja de el fuerte de el árbol, aun tenia un poco de temor por lo que iba a hacer pero estaba determinado a decirle toda la verdad a su princesa, tomando valor decidió subir a donde se encontraba la princesa flama **

**Finn subió asta la sala donde se encontraba la princesa flama jugando con BMO – Solied, ****mi amor ya bine – dijo Finn en tono de susurro por los nervios que tenia, debido a esto y aque la princesa flama de encontraba completamente enfocada en el juego ella no escucho a Finn –****¡****oooo siii, gane, gane, gane y en tu cara BMO! – grito la princesa flama de una forma victoriosa por ****haber **** completado ****el juego – eso fue algo ofensivo para mi – dijo BMO algo enojado, pues prácticamente la pantalla era su cara – o lo siento BMO no fue mi intención, es solo que me emocione jajaja, me perdonas chiquito precioso – esto lo dijo con un tono tierno – sabes que no te puedo decir que no princesa y menos si me lo pides de esa forma – contesto la pequeña consola de videojuegos – es cierto, de esa manera tan tierna no ay quien te diga que no – reafirmo Finn poniéndose frente a ellos para que le prestaran atención –**** Finn mi amor ya llegaste – dijo la princesa flama mientras le daba un fuerte abraso a Finn – no, no e llegado, de echo sigo en el ****dulce reino – contesto Finn de una manera burlona – .ja, que gracioso –**** la princesa flama dijo esto en tono sarcástico – bueno ablando enserio, Solied necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante**** – Finn dijo esto algo nervioso, en ese instante BMO se retiro de la sala. Ya solos Finn tomo las manos de la princesa flama y mirándola fijamente a los ojos empezó a hablar – prin...cesa – Finn estaba muy nervioso que se le hacia ****difícil hablar – Finn ¿que ocurre estas ****muy nervioso y normal mente me llamas por mi nombre, ****pero ahora me dijiste princesa – la princesa flama estaba total mente preocupada –**** Solied, espero que me puedas perdonar – Finn agacho la cabeza después de decir esto – perdonar de que, no me as echo nada que yo sepa –**** decía la princesa algo confundida – ese es el problema, que no sabes lo que te hice – la princesa flama estaba algo confundida – ¿que me hiciste? – pregunto ****intrigada la princesa flama – te engañe, ¡te engañe con Marceline!, ****ella y yo ****hicimos e..el el, (temblando de el miedo ) ella y yo... ¡hicimos el nivel 15 – la princesa flama estaba total mente en ****shock ****por lo que Finn avía dicho, la princesas flama solo podía observar con una mirada de ira, tristeza y de desilusión – princesa no fue mi intención acerté daño, dejame explicarte por favor – Finn decía esto con un tono melancólico – explica – respondió la princesa flama con una voz fría, Finn ****inhalo aire para tranquilizarse, después de unos segundos de tensión Finn comenzó a narrar lo ocurrido – veras fue ase tres meces yo.**

**- flashback Finn POV -**

**estaba de camino a casa de Marci, era ya medio día por lo que me apure a llegar a su casa pues el sol me estaba asando, al llegar a su casa toqué la puerta y ella abrió la puerta inmediata mente – hola héroe – me saludo mientras me invitaba a pasar – hola Marci – le respondí a su saludo, ese día me aviá pedido el favor de ayudarla a componer una canción –**** estas listo Finn – me pregunto Marci, a lo que yo le respondí – si, completa mente listo – **

**después de una hora de trabajo duro ya aviamos concluido con la canción, Marci levito asta una de las esquinas de la sala y agarro una guitarra eléctrica color rojo cereza que poco después me entrego, luego de su mano aprecio su bajo hacha – espero que no se te halla olvidado como tocar la guitarra – me dijo en un tono burlón, a lo que yo respondí –****claro que no Marci – en ese instante comenzamos a tocar, por alguna extraña ****razón en una parte de la canción siempre nos confundíamos, sino era ella era yo pero siempre uno de los dos se equivocaba por lo cual volvíamos a repetirla canción desde el principio una y otra vez.**

**Al final terminamos total mente agotados por lo que nos acostamos en el suelo, ambos estábamos con la respiración alterada y total mente sudorosos, ****yo voltee mi mirada así a Marci curiosa mente ella hizo lo mismo, ambos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, por alguna razón comenzamos a besarnos, tal vez fue el calor de el momento pero por alguna razón no podíamos detenernos, el beso se fue intensificando mas y mas, poco a poco nos fuimos desvistiendo sin darnos cuenta, asta que terminamos asiendo el.**

**- end flashback Finn POV -**

– **¡****el nivel 15 verdad! – ****grito la princesa flama interrumpiendo a Finn, ****ella se encontraba llorando, ****Finn al notar esto trato de acercarse a ella pero la princesa se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Finn – ****por favor princesas ( sollozo ) perdoname, no fue mi intención acerté daño ****yo – Finn empezó a lagrimar incontrolable mente, al notar que la princesa paresia ignorarlo se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas y en peso a llorar en silencio con la cabeza agachada, la princesa dio un gran suspiro y empezó a secarse sus lagrimas, la princesa flama volteo a la dirección de Finn y noto que el se encontraba de rodillas****en el suelo, poco a poco se fue acercando a el pero al observarlo mas detenidamente se percato de que también se encontraba llorando por lo cual ella se agacho y con delicadeza levanto el rostro de Finn para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos, los ojos de Finn se encontraban ****ahogados en lagrimas – Finn yo te perdono, te amo Finn, te amo mas que a mi propia vida y por ello soy capas de perdonarte cualquier cosa, ademas todos cometemos errores – Finn inmediatamente cambio su cara de tristeza por una de felicidad ya que la princesa flama le estaba demostrando que realmente lo amaba, Finn le agradeció dándole un tierno abrazo que la princesa correspondió – gracias Solied – dijo Finn de una manera tierna – de nada Finn, ademas yo ya sabia que tú y ella me avían engañado – ****este comentario arruino el tierno momento Finn se separo de ella y la miro fijamente, Finn estaba completamente sorprendido con lo que la princesa flama le avía dicho – ¿pero como es que lo sabias? – pregunto Finn sin quitar su cara de sorprendido – bueno, en realidad Marci ya me lo aviá dicho y no te voy a negar que al principio me dio ganas de incinerarlos para volverlos cenizas o en el peor de los casos cocinarlos a fuego lento para que sufrieran mucho dolor pero al final lo medite mejor y ****decidí**** perdonarlos – Finn estaba completamente palido por lo que avía dicho la princesa flama –**** jejeje que que buuueno, espero que aun quieras ir a cenar esta noche con migo para celebrar tú cumpleaños – la princesa flama le sonrió cálid****a ****mente ****mientras le asintió con la cabeza.**

**Después de una relajante ducha Finn se dispuso a salir de el baño para poder vestirse para la ocasión, mientras tanto en el otro baño la princesa flama también terminaba de ducharse, ****la princesa abrió la puerta de el baño ruidosa mente, en la habitación se encontraba Finn completamente desnudo, la princesa flama quedo completamente roja ****al ver el cuerpo de Finn completamente desnudo – HAAAAAA – gritaron al unisono Finn y la princesa flama, Finn inmediatamente tomo su ropa para luego salir de la habitación a toda velocidad, ****a pesar de ya estar viviendo juntos desde ya ase tiempo nuca se avían visto desnudos.**

**De camino a la fiesta sorpresa ( nota de autor: recuerden que la princesa flama no sabe que le tienen preparado una fiesta sorpresa, ella cree que es una sena romántica ****) el ambiente entre la princesa flama y Finn era muy tenso debido a lo que ocurrió ase unos minutos en la habitación de Finn, ambos seguían sonrojados y avergonzados por lo que esquivaban miradas volteando a otro lado, el ambiente era tan tenso que prácticamente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, paresia que todo el camino iba a ser silencioso pero la princesa flama decidió romper el silencio con una pequeña pregunta – oye Finn tu en verdad me amas – Finn volteo en dirección a ella y mirándola con****una cálida sonrisa le respondió – por supuesto que te amo Solied y al igual que tú soy capas de dar asta mi propia vida por ti – la princesa se acerco a el chico y acurruco su cabeza en el hombro de Finn.**

**Finn y la princesa flama llegaron a las orillas de un lago muy hermoso que reflejaba el hermoso cielo de esa noche – Finn que hermoso, pero creí que iríamos a una sena romántica – Finn sin decir ni una sola palabra soltó la mano de la princesa y se empezó a alejar de ella, después de caminar unos cuantos metros Finn se da la vuelta quedando frente a ella, la princesa estaba extrañada con el comportamiento de Finn pero de pronto la oscuridad que rodeaba todo el lugar fue iluminada por una infinidad de luces - ¡ SORPRESA ! ****- gritaron a todo pulmón todos los amigos de la princesa flama, al instante de tras de Finn se ilumino un enorme escenario en dode se encontraba Marceline detrás de un micrófono, tras de ella aviá un par de chicos con aspecto pálido y peinado alocado ambos chicos portaban una guitarra y por ultimo detrás de la batería se encontraba el Rey helado, la princesa flama se encontraba en shock por lo sorpresivo que fue todo esto, Finn se acerco a al princesa flama y tomando sus manos de manera muy tierna le dijo – feliz cumpleaños Solied – la princesa empezó a llorar de felicidad mientras abrasaba tierna mente a Finn.**

**La fiesta estaba muy animada todo mundo se divertía, unos bailaban otros disfrutaban de el inmenso banquete, esencial mente Jake que paresia ser como un barril sin fondo ya que comía, comía y comía, por suerte para todos el banquete era mágico por lo cual la comida se volvía a regenerar pues sino fuese así de seguro que Jake ya se lo hubiera comido todo, así paso un par de horas, de un momento a otro Finn tomo la mano de la princesa flama y sin que nadie se diera cuenta se fueron a un lugar alejado de la fiesta, Finn yebo a la princesa flama a una de las orillas de el lago –**** Solied alguna vez as caminado sobre el agua – pregunto Finn, aloque la princesa le respondió – clero que no Finn, soy un elemento fuego, como se te ocurre preguntarme eso – la princesa flama estaba de brazos cruzados por la absurda pregunta que Finn le avía echo – no te moleste Solied, de echo tengo un regalo para ti – Finn saco de una de sus bolsas una bolsita en la cual Finn introdujo su mano sacando una especie de polvo de color azul – aa que es eso Finn – pregunto la princesa flama algo intrigada – Solied sierra tus ojos y no respires asta que yo te diga, ok – la princesa flama asintió con la cabeza y hizo lo que Finn le aviá indicado, al instante Finn soplo fuertemente asiendo que el polvo se esparciera sobre ambos – listo Solied, ya puedes abrir los ojos – la princesa abrió sus ojos pero no noto nada extraño – a Finn ¿que se supone que hiciste? – pregunto intrigada Solied, ****Finn la tomo de la mano y le respondió – hice algo que se que te encantara, ahora entremos al agua – la princesa flama trato de poner resistencia al escuchar lo que Finn ****aviá**** dicho – Finn estas loco nos vamos a ¡mojaaaar – la princesa flama pego un fuerte grito ya que Finn la jalo con todas sus fuerzas así el agua, Solied tenia serrado sus ojos por la impresión de que se iba a mojar, poco a poco los empezó a abrir para darse cuenta que se encontraba en sima de el agua sin hundirse – pero como – pregunto la princesa flama sorprendida por lo sucedido – el polvo que nos esparcí es un polvo mágico que le permite a quien lo use la capacidad ****de caminar sobre el agua por un tiempo limitado de una hora, así que, Solied a sectarias dar un paseo sobre este hermoso lago con migo – la princesa le sonrió – pero por supuesto que si mi amor – ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar sobre el lago****.**

**Después de caminar unos minutos sobre el lago Finn se detuvo para observar el hermoso cielo estrellad, ****Finn se sentó sobre el agua, Finn golpeo su mano sobre el agua para que la princesa flama se siente a su lado ****a lo cual la princesa accedió – recuerdas que ase un año por fin pudimos estar juntos sin hacernos daño mutuamente – pregunto Finn con una cara de felicidad – por supuesto que lo recuerdo, fue el mejor día de mí vida –**

**al igual que Finn la princesa también tenia una cara de Felicidad al contestar la pregunta – que recuerdo tan hermoso fue cuando por fin nos pudimos abrazar sin hacernos daño – dijeron al unisono Finn y la princesa flama – y todo gracias a Flambo –**** volvieron a decir al unisono.**

**- ****flashback ****-**

**Era un hermoso día en las tierras de Ooo, Finn se encontraba en el dulce reino ayudando a la dulce princesa con un experimento, un experimento muy importante para Finn ya que al parecer la dulce princesa aviá encontrado la forma de hacer que la princesa flama se vuelva físicamente estable y no solo eso sino que también ****causaba que la intensidad de sus llamas disminuyeran considerable mente permitiendola tocar a Finn sin que lo lastimara, ****Finn se encontraba impaciente con la tardanza de la dulce princesa asta que por fin termino – listo Finn, la formula esta lista – ****la princesa le entrego a Finn un frasco con un liquido de color azul, el cual Finn guardo en uno de las bolsas de su mochila. **

**Dirigiéndose a la casa de la princesa flama Finn se topo con un cíclope gigante, el cíclope media unos 4 metros de altura, era de color verde fuerte y tenia un cuerno en la frente, Finn quiso ignorar a el cíclope para poder llegar ala casa de su princesa lo mas rápido posible, pero el cíclope no se lo permitió ya que de su ojo le lanzo un rallo verde oscuro a Finn, Finn logro esquivar aquel rallo e inmediatamente se puso en ****posición de batalla, Finn iba a desenfundar su espada de sangre de demonio pero se acordó que con la prisa la avía olvidado en el dulce reino – o no que rallos are ahora – pensó Finn, Finn se metió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el cíclope le lanzo una patada que le dio en seco provocando que Finn se estrellara contra un árbol, el cíclope estaba apunto de pisar a Finn pero este reacciono rápidamente logrando esquivar el impacto, el cíclope estaba sorprendido con la gran velocidad de Finn, Finn pensó por unos segundos asta que se dio cuenta de como podía vencer a el cíclope, Finn saco de su mochila una cuerda a la cual le hizo un laso estilo vaquero, Finn extendió el laso y se puso en medio de el circulo formado por el laso – ****¡****oye cíclope, apuesto que eres tan torpe que no podrás pisarme, ****o es que si puedes! – le grito Finn al cíclope de una forma desafiante y burlona, al oír esto el cíclope pego un gran rugido de enojo y se dispuso a pisar a Finn, Finn al notar esto rápidamente se quito de en medio de la soga, el pie de el cíclope quedo en medio de la soga, al notar esto ****Finn jalo con todas sus fuerzas provocando que el cíclope se cayera de espaldas, al instante amarraste la soga alrededor de sus dos pies dejándolo ****inmóvil –**** listo con esto bastara, ahora me tengo que dar prisa – dijo Finn mientras se sacudía sus manos en señal de haber terminado su trabajo.**

**Finn estaba corriendo a toda velocidad asta que por fin pudo divisar la casa de la princesa flama, Finn introdujo su mano dentro el bolsillo donde aviá guardado la poción ****pero en ves de sentir un fresco solido de vidrio solo sintió un liquido viscoso y unas pequeñas astillas que lo pinchaban levemente, Finn dejo de correr y empezó a caminar lentamente, Finn fue sacando lentamente su mano de la bolsa la cual comenzó a temblar descontrolada mente, el rostro de Finn se nublo de una tristeza muy grande, al parecer cuando el cíclope pateo a Finn asiéndolo estrellar contra aquel árbol fue lo que provoco que el frasco se rompiera, Finn continuo caminando cabizbaja asta la casa de al princesa flama, ****al llegar a la casa Finn toco la puerta, lo cual le produjo una fuerte que madura en la mano derecha, pero a Finn paresia no importarle, después de unos segundos la princesa flama abrió la puerta, al instante puso una cara de gran felicidad, la cual se borro al notar ****que unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaban por la mejilla derecha de Finn – Finn que tienes – pregunto la princesa flama preocupada, de un momento a otro Finn abrezo fuertemente a la princesa, la piel de Finn comenzó a quemarse pero a Finn no le importaba, el solo quería pensar que podía abrasar a la persona que amaba sin hacerse daño, ****la princesa se asusto al darse cuenta que le estaba provocando severas quemaduras a Finn, por lo cual empujo a Finn para apartarse – lo arruine, lo arruine, tenia el mejor regalo de el mundo para ti pero lo perdí pelando – decía Finn llorando –**** Finn, yo no necesito el mejor regalo de el mundo para ser feliz, me basta con que estés a mi lado y me digas feliz cumpleaños – pero Solied yo...– ¡princesa flama! – interrumpió a Finn la voz de Flambo, quien llegaba a toda velocidad y saltaba a los brezos de la princesa flama – princesa flama, feliz cumpleaños – dijo la pequeña llama – gracias Flambo –**** respondió la princesa flama a su pequeño amigo – princesa le tengo un regalo muy especial, mmm aunque pensándolo bien seria como un regalo doble ya que es para usted y para Finn – los dos jóvenes quedaron intrigados con lo que Flambo avia dicho – y que es – pregunto la princesa flama intrigada – es esto – Flambo saco de entre sus llamas una gema de color azul – eem, que bonita piedra – dijo la princesa flama – no sabe que es verdad princesa – pregunto Flambo – haaa, de echo no – respondió la princesa flama, Finn se acerco y dijo – es un zafiro Solied, es una de las tantas piedras preciosas que existen – Flambo negó con la cabeza, lo que dio a entender que Finn estaba equivocado – sino es eso entonces que es – pregunto en forma de reclamo Finn – esta es una gema tornasol, es una de las pocas gemas mix –****respondió Flambo – como que una gema mix – pregunto Finn algo confundido – una gema tornasol o gema mix, es una gema que posee la habilidad de de unir dos elementos opuestos o en el caso de la princesa estabilizar su elemento ****natural y no solo eso sino que disminuye el calor que emana de su cuerpo, en pocas palabras, la estabiliza y le permite tocarte, tocar cualquier cosa, objeto, persona etc. Sin quemarlos y sin que ella pierda sus propiedades naturales – tanto la princesa flama como Finn, no avían entendido la mayor parte de la explicación, pero lo que si entendieron fue que con esa gema podrían por fin tener una relación normal, lo cual los alegro mucho, ****pero Finn todavía tenia una duda – oye Flambo, si se supone que es tornasol, no debería cambiar de color – Flambo solo sonrió – de echo el color que le ****proporciona****ra la estabilidad a la princesa es el color azul, pero todavía tiene que aprender a usarlo, princesa toque la gema – la princesa toco la gema y esta inmediatamente se torno de color rojo rubí – bes Finn este color indica la naturaleza de la princesa, en este color la inestabilidad de la princesa esta presente, es por eso que la princesa debe aprender a controlar sus emociones, princesa piense en algo que ****le**** de tranquilidad y felicidad y vuelva a tocar la gema – la princesa hizo lo que Flambo le indico, pensó por unos segundos y luego volvió a tocar la gema pero esta no cambio de color – princesa en que pensó – pregunto Flambo al notar que que la gema no cambio de color – aann pues cuando Finn y yo fuimos ****a los calabozos y medio el mando y queme todo lo que se cruzaba en mi camino, jajajaja, fue tan genial – Flambo y Finn estaban algo asustados por el comentario de la `princesa flama – heem, princesa piense en otra cosa, piense en algo en lo que no incluya destrucción y trate de no pensar en fuego – la princesa medito un poco y luego volvió a tocar la gema, esta ves la gema cambio a color azul zafiro de nuevo – este color debe de tratar de mantener para estar estable, princesa esta ves en que pensó – la princesa sonrió y dijo – en cuando estoy con Finn, ya que cuando estoy con el me siento tranquila y feliz – Finn se sonrojo al escuchar lo que dijo la princesa flama –**** bueno y que vas a hacer con la gema, acaso un anillo o un pulso o un collar – pregunto Finn brincando de felicidad – de echo es trasplantada – Finn se quedo sorprendido – co...como que trasplantada – Finn dijo esto algo nervioso – acaso no tedas cuenta de la forma que tiene la gema – le cuestiono Flambo a Finn, Finn se quedo observando la gema detenida mente y luego volteo así a la princesa flama, ****la princesa flama estaba confundida pues aun no entendía la situación – a.a...acaso – Finn se quedo sin habla por lo sorprendido que estaba – veo que ya te diste cuenta, si Finn, tengo que remover el ****rubí**** de el pecho de la princesa y poner en su lugar la gema mix – **

**la princesa al oír esto empezó a retroceder lentamente, pero mientras ella retrocedía Flambo y Finn se acercaban a ella – Solied – dijo Finn llamando la atención de la princesa provocando que dejara de alejarse de ellos – Solied si no quieres hacerlo no te obligaremos, yo buscare otra forma de estar juntos – dijo Finn con tranquilidad – NO no Finn, ****yo lo are, tu siempre ases cosas por mi y esta es la única oportunidad de estar juntos y no por mi cobardía la perderemos, Flambo as lo que tengas que hacer – dijo Solied con una determinación que asombro a Finn, Flambo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió junto con la princesa al interior de la casa mientras Finn se quedaba afuera para esperar, así trascurrieron los segundos, minutos y horas. Avían transcurrido ya dos horas y media desde que Flambo entro con la princesa a la casa y Finn estaba completamente desesperado, de pronto ocurrió algo que hizo que Finn se desesperara aun mas, las llamas de la casa de Solied se empezaban a extinguir ****provocando que a Finn casi le de un infarto, Finn corrió en dirección a la puerta y apunto de derribar la puerta **** pero se detuvo al notar que las llamas empezaron a aumentar de nuevo lo cual lo tranquilizo, ****después**** de una larga espera por fin salieron de la casa, ****Finn se acerco a ellos, miro a la princesa de reojo pero noto que seguía teniendo el rubí en su pecho – no funciono verdad – dijo Finn cabizbajo – por supuesto que si funciono tonto – respondió Flambo algo enojado – pero... - Finn empezó a señalar con su dedo en dirección al rubí de la princesa – princesa hora de hacerlo funcionar – dijo Flambo sonriente a lo que la princesa ****asintió con la cabeza, de pronto el rubí que se encontraba en el pecho de la princesa flama cambio de color a azul zafiro, Finn se quedo con la boca total mente abierta – Finn no quieres abrezar a tu dama – dijo Flambo entre risitas, la princesa flama y Finn se fueron acercando lentamente asta que por fin se dieron un tierno abrazo, era el momento mas feliz para ambos jóvenes pues era la primera vez que se podían abrazar sin temor a que la princesa quemara a Finn y sin que Finn tenga que estar envuelto en papel alumin****io.**

**- end ****flashback ****-**

– **que hermoso día fue ese – volvieron a decir al unisono – bueno princesa sera mejor que volvamos a la fiesta – dijo Finn poniéndose de pie – tienes razón Finn, ademas creo que ya casi se acaba el efecto de el polvo mágico – dijo la princesa flama – porque lo dices Solied – pregunto Finn – por eso – la princesa señalo a si abajo, Finn se dio cuenta que los pies de la princesa se encontraban por de bajo de el agua, por suerte otras de las propiedades de la gema mix es la invulnerabilidad al elemento opuesto por lo cual la princesa ****podía tocar el agua sin lastimarse, en ese instante Finn la tomo de la mano y empezó a correr con ella lo mas rápido posible antes que el efecto de el polvo mágico se agotara por completo.**

**Después de****un rato por fin avían regresado a la fiesta, Finn dejo a la princesa donde se encontraban las demás princesa y se dirigió a el escenario, Finn se acerco a Marceline – ya es hora – dijo sonriente Finn – estas seguro Finn – le pregunto la vampiresa mirándolo fijamente – claro que si – respondió Finn firmemente – entonces yo te apoyo – Marci dijo esto con una enorme sonrisa falsa ya que por dentro a ella le dolía pero era la decisión que Finn aviá tomado y ella la tenia que respetar. **

**Finn se bajo de el escenario y se dirigió donde se encontraba la princesa flama mientras Marceline se elevaba para poder observar lo que iba a ocurrir, Finn llego donde se encontraba Solied y tomándola de la mano la acerco a el, Finn saco todo el valor que pudo y arrodillándose frente a la princesa flama sin soltarle la mano – prin...cesa flama ( saco la cajita con el anillo ) prince..sa flama te...te a..cectarias casarte con migo – todos los presentes se quedaron sin habla a excepción de grumosa que empezó a gritar – O****H**** MI GLOB O****H**** MI GLOB –**** y de Marceline que aun sonriendo se asía a la fuerte aguantando las ganas de desbordar en llanto, todos esperaban la respuesta de la princesa flama, en esencial Finn que estaba total mente nervioso – no, no acepto – todos se quedaron en shock con la respuesta de la princesa flama, Jake escupió el ponche que estaba bebiendo en la cara de Cake, Cake estaba completamente en shock que no se dio cuenta que Jake le avia escupido en la cara, Marci se avia asombrado tanto que asta se le olvido como flotar por lo cual se precipito a el suelo – haauu – grito Marci por el golpe y Finn cambio su cara de felicidad por una de tristeza – jajajajaj deberían ver sus caras – decía la princesa flama entre carcajadas, todos se quedaron aun mas asombrados con la reacción de la princesa flama – mi héroe, claro que acepto casarme con****tigo **** nada me ****aria mas feliz que eso y perdoname por la broma cruel, es que quería ponerlos a todos en suspenso – Finn volvió a cambiar su cara por una de felicidad, ****Finn coloco el anillo en el dedo de la princesa flama después de esa acción se dieron un tierno abraso – y que esperan, que continué la fiesta – grito la princesa flama****.**

**E****n la copa de un árbol cercano una sombra observaba todo lo que ocurría – espero que siempre estés rodeado de felicidad Finn, o ****fracasaras con tu destino, de todas formas mañana me demostraras todo tu poder – en un abrir ****y serrar de ojos aquella sombra aviá desaparecido.**

**Continuara... **

* * *

**bien espero que les aya gustado el capitulo de hoy y por favor no se desesperen, les prometo que tratare de subir los capítulos mas seguido.**

**respondiendo reviews:**

**kevinkev18: ami también me gusta el finnceline, pero por el momento este fic es flaminn, de todas formas todas formas todo puede pasar.**

**mat321: gracias amigo y aquí esta la continuación**

**bueno nos leemos luego **


	4. ¿ amigo o enemigo ?

**hola de nuevo lectores, como están, espero que bien, perdón de nuevo por haber tardado tanto, pero en mi trabajo solo tengo un día de descanso cada dos semanas, esa es la razón de que tarde tanto en actualizar, por cierto, a partir de este capitulo abra un poco mas de acción y un poco menos de romance, pero no se preocupen por el romance que solo sera por unos capítulos, a y otra cosa tan bien a partir de este capitulo entrara un nuevo personaje, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 : ¿amigo o enemigo?**

**Era un hermoso día en las tierras de Ooo, Jake, Fionna y Finn se encontraban caminando por un bosque – amigo fue grandioso ese pay – dijo Finn recordando los ricos pay que ase Tronquitos – tienes razón viejo – decía Fionna a Finn mientras le daba un golpe cito en el brezo – jejejejeje cierto estaban tan buenos que me comí 5 jejejeje - **

**los chicos estaban cerca de la salida de el bosque – bueno hermano yo me tengo que ir a casa, me saludas a Solied de mi parte – Jake se empezó a despedir de ellos mientra se alejaba – y que asemos ahora Finn – pregunto Fionna a Finn – no lose, haa ya lo tengo, cerca de aquí ay un lago muy hermoso y es un lugar muy romántico también, allí es donde la princesa flama y yo acostumbrábamos a ir – Finn estaba total mente hundido en sus pensamientos, a diferencia de Finn, Fionna se sonrojo un poco con la propuesta – am, Finn tedas cuenta de la tontería que me estas diciendo – Finn la volteo a ver con una expresión de enojo – ¡que acaso piensas que es una tonteria uno de mis lugares favoritos! – Finn le grito esto a Fionna a lo que ella respondió – no el lugar me párese una tontería tonto, sino que tú me piensas llevar a un lugar romántico – Finn se quedo pensando lo que avia dicho – ja..ja..ja, no mal pienses, es solo que en lo personal ese lugar me parece muy hermoso y pensé que te gustaría conocerlo – Finn dijo esto mientras se rascaba su cabeza, Fionna se rio por dentro al notar el sonrojo de Finn – esta bien, iré contigo – Finn al escuchar esto tomo de la mano a Fionna, lo cual izo que Fionna se sonrojara un poco, ambos empezaron a correr a las orillas de el bosque.**

**Mientras corrían Finn recordó que aviá una forma de llegar mas rápido, Finn se detuvo con Fionna, mientras le soltaba la mano a Fionna – si entramos por aquí llegaremos a un claro donde ay un sendero que nos llevara directo a el lago – Fionna y Finn entraron de nuevo a el bosque, de pronto Finn sintió como si una especie de energía se dirigiera a si a ellos, Finn empujo a Fionna y el salto así adelante logrando esquivar aquel rallo de energía blanca que causo una gran explosión, Finn se levanto rápida mente pero el impacto de el rallo avia levantado mucho polvo lo cual no le permitía ver bien – ¡haaaa!, suéltame – grito Fionna, lo cuál izo que Finn se altere – Fi resiste – Finn decía esto mientras desenfundaba su espada de sangre de demonio y se ponía en en pose de batalla, poco a poco el polvo se empezó a disipar, permitiendo le ver a un sujeto envuelto en una especie de túnica mientras sostenía a Fionna abrasándola por el cuello – ¡Fi! – grito Finn – ¡suéltala maldito! – decía Finn total mente enojado – claro que la soltare, pero primero me tendrás que enseñar toda tu poder, ahora trata de alcanzarme – aquel sujeto le dio un golpe de carate en la cabeza a Fionna, lo cual provoco que ella quedara inconsciente, puso a Fionna en su hombro izquierdo como si fuera un simple costal y de un impulso salta asta la rama de un árbol y empezó a alejarse de el lugar saltando de rama en rama como un ninja, Finn empezó acorrer tras de ellos, pero la velocidad de aquel sujeto era muy superior a la de Finn, Finn se sentía total mente frustrado pues segundo tras segundo aquel sujeto se alejaba mas y mas – no... no permitiré que le hagas daño a Fi – Finn empezó a sentir algo extraño en su interior, una extraña sensación de poder, inmediatamente la velocidad de Finn empezó a aumentar considerable mente, Finn empezó a imitar a aquel sujeto empezando a saltar de rama en rama, tanto el sujeto como Finn tenían una velocidad similar.**

**Después de una larga travesía a trabes de el bosque el sujeto ya avia logrado salir, aprovechando su ventaja el sujeto ato de brazos y piernas a Fionna, con una especie de pañuelo le tapo la boca y la asentó delicada mente de bajo de un árbol, al instante que el sujeto terminaba de hacer esto Finn logro salir de el bosque – Fi – grito Finn, al ver como aquel sujeto tenia amarrado a Fionna, el grito también provoco que Fionna despertara, Fionna se altero al darse cuenta de su situación actual, Finn al notar esto corrió a toda velocidad en dirección a el sujeto, sujetando su espada de sangre de demonio con ambas manos, apunto de lograr cortarlo en dos el sujeto desapareció como por arte de magia, Finn quedo algo confuso y se puso a mirar por todas partes – jaja eso fue genial pero eres demasiado lento – dijo el sujeto apareciendo a unos cuantos metros de Finn, Finn se paro en pose de batalla y se empezó a concentrar, la espada de sangre de demonio empezó a resplandecer de un color rojo, Finn agito la espada y esta libero una especie de energía con un filo cortante que viajaba a una velocidad sorprendente, Finn estaba apunto de cantar victoria pero Finn quedo en shock al ver que su ataque fue desviado con una sola mano – esperaba mas de ti, o acaso tienes otro truco bajo la manga – el sujeto se quito la túnica dejando ver un na especie de armadura que cubría toda su cuerpo incluyendo su cara, la armadura muy diferente a todo lo que Finn conocía, el casco tenia forma de un dragón, la armadura también contaba con unas especies de alas, era de color blanco con adornos dorados en el casco y tenia tres zafiros en el pecho, la armadura también cubría el rostro de el sujeto por lo que no permitía ver su cara – que ocurre Finn, ¿no tienes el poder para derrotarme?, jajaja que decepción - **

**decía aquel sujeto en forma de burla, lo cual en fado a Finn, Finn enfundo su espada de sangre de demonio para luego lanzarse a una velocidad cercana ala de el sonido en un brutal ataque contra el sujeto, la gran reacción de Finn impresiono por completo a Fionna, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Finn ya se encontraba en frente de el sujeto y en peso una serie de ataques múltiples que iban desde puñetazos, patadas, rodillazos y codazos, el ataque de Finn era total mente brutal que no permitían que el sujeto se defendiera o por lo menos eso creía Finn – eso es Finn, acaba con el, demuéstrale quien eres – pensaba Fionna ya que no podia gritar por tener tapada la boca.**

– **jajaja tu velocidad me impresiona, pero aun eres muy lento – dijo el sujeto sorprendiendo a Finn, Finn se asombro aun mas al darse cuenta que en realidad no avía acertado ningún golpe, sino que en realidad todos avían sido bloqueados a una velocidad mayor que la de el, el sujeto bloqueo en puñetazo de Finn pero esta ves no lo soltó, sino que lo sujetó y envolviendo su puño con una especie energía blanca le lanzo un puñetazo a Finn en la cara, la fuerza de el puñetazo fu tan grande que Finn salio volando asta impactar contra un árbol, Fionna estaba total mente sorprendida, ase apenas unos segundos Finn tenia la ventaja pero ahora estaba tirado en el suelo ¿ como era posible ?.**

– **Finn vamos tú puedes, no puedes perder, confió en ti amigo – como si Finn hubiera podido escuchar los pensamientos de Fionna se empezó a levantarse, el sujeto seguía parado con los brezos cruzados observando como Finn se reincorporaba a la batalla, Finn observo a el sujeto fijamente para luego desenfundar su espada nuevamente – ¡esta ves acabare contigo, me oyes maldito! – Finn empezó a correr a una velocidad sobre humana nuevamente, la espada de sangre de demonio empezó a lanzar un resplandor – ¡haaaaaaaaa, muere maldito! – grito Finn mientras lanzaba un estacado, grande fue su sorpresa de Finn al ser detenido su espada con un solo dedo.**

– **te lo repito chico, me impresionas, pero aun no tienes ni la velocidad, ni la fuerza, ni la energía para derrotarme – el sujeto volvió a envolver su puño de un resplandor blanco, pero esta ves el sujeto golpeo a Finn en el estomago, el golpe fue tan fuerte que provoco que Finn escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre y no solo eso sino que también dejo inconsciente a Finn, Fionna estaba atónita, no sabia si Finn se encontraba bien, el sujeto volteo a la dirección de Fionna, con la espada de sangre de demonio en mano el sujeto se fue acercando a Fionna, Fionna estaba aterrada pues pesaba lo peor, Fionna estaba desesperada para soltarse de el amarre, pero era inútil, cuando Fionna levanto la mirada pudo ver que el sujeto se encontraba frente de ella, esto iso que Fionna se alterara mas, poco a poco la desesperación se apodero de ella, sin poder hacer nada Fionna solo se limito a llorar, el sujeto levanto la espada de sangre de demonio, la chica solo serró los ojos esperando su fin, pero en ves de sentir dolor solo escucho el sonido de una espada siendo incrustada en madera, la rubia empezó a abrir los ojos lenta mente para observar que la espada fue incrustada en el árbol.**

– **perdón por haberte tratado así, pero necesitaba averiguar cuanta fuerza tenia Finn, no era mi intención provocar que llores, ahora te voy a desatar y nuevamente perdón creo que esta ves me excedí un poco – la voz de el sujeto era tan dulce e inspiraba confianza por lo que Fionna se tranquilizo, el sujeto empezó a desatar a Fionna, al terminar de des atarla la ayudo a levantarse – a por cierto mi nombre es Alejandro, guardián de la luz y tú nombre cual es – pregunto Alejandro a la rubia – mucho gusto Alejandro, mi nombre es Fionna – respondió la rubia – jeje, que curioso, es como Finn pero en femenino – Alejandro se acerco a Finn para poder cargarlo sobre su hombro derecho.**

– **creo que es mejor que lo lleve a casa, ya que estará inconsciente por un rato largo – dijo Alejandro empezando a caminar – porque te interesaba saber cuanto poder tiene Finn – pregunto curiosa Fionna, a lo que Alejandro le respondió – veras, Finn tiene un destino muy importante, en un futuro muy cercano, un poderoso enemigo volverá y causara una gran destrucción a su paso, pero eso no es todo, sino que también quiere a Finn por su...u – Alejandro se dio cuenta que estaba ablando de mas – ¿por su que? – pregunto la rubia – por nada, simple mente Finn sera el unico que podra derrotarlo, pero primero tendrá que aprender a aumentar su poder, por eso yo lo voy a entrenar – Fionna no se quedo conforme con la respuesta de Alejandro pero que mas podía hacer, Alejandro no le diría nada mas, ni a ella ni a Finn – perdón pero no puedo decirles que el objetivo de el Lich, es el poder que yace dentro de Finn – pensó Alejandro.**

**En la casa de el árbol se encontraba la princesa flama jugando con BMO, cuando escucho a alguien entrar – Finn, eres tú – pregunto la princesa mientras se acercaba a las escaleras – no soy Finn princesa, jejejeje acaso mi hermanito salio a algún lado – pregunto Jake mientras se estiraba a traves de las escaleras – de echo no a llegado desde que salieron en la mañana – esto sorprendió a Jake – como que no a llegado, pero los deje ase rato y Fi ya llego – la princesa flama negó con la cabeza – pero donde se abran metido esos dos – pensó Jake – princesa voy a salir a buscarlos – dijo el perro para luego dirigirse a al entrada de la cas – espera Jake yo iré contigo – ambos bajaron asta la entrada, cuando abrieron la puerta lograron divisar a unos metros de la casa a Fionna acompañada de una persona que paresia portar una armadura blanca, Jake observo mas detenida mente para luego gritar – Finn hermanito, que te hicieron – tanto Jake como la princesa flama corrieron a la dirección de ellos – pero que le paso a Finn – pregunto la princesa flama – tranquilos, solo esta inconsciente – respondió Fionna tratando de tranquilizar a la princesa – pero por que esta inconsciente – pregunto Jake – entremos a la casa y les contare – dijo Alejandro.**

**Después de contarles toda la historia todos esperaban que Finn recuperara la conciencia – haa... mi cabeza haaaa... mi estomago – Finn empezó reaccionar, de repente Finn se levanto alterado – Fi – pero luego noto que Fionna se encontraba junto a la princesa flama sentadas en el sofá – pe... pe..ro como – Finn se encontraba confuso, como es que se encontraba en su casa y como es que Fionna estaba bien – ya era hora Finn – Finn reconoció la voz, era la voz de aquel sujeto, Finn empezó a buscar a el sujeto con su vista, pero le sorprendió verlo sentado en el sillón junto a Jake – pero pensé que me matarías y que también matarías a Fi – dijo Finn un poco alterado – primero, espero que me puedas perdonar por lo sucedido, ahora, la razón por la que lo hice es que necesitaba ver tú máximo poder, como te dije antes, me impresiona tu poder, pero todavía te falta mucho que aprender, es por eso que estoy aquí, para entrenarte, ahora, la pregunta, quieres ser igual o aun mas fuerte que yo, ¡¿si o no?! – pregunto Alejandro, Finn empezó a recordar la pelea contra Alejandro, recordó como fue golpeado y de como el no pudo darle ni un golpe a Alejandro.**

– **si, si quiero – respondió Finn muy entusiasmado – entonces, mañana a las 8 de la mañana, afuera de la casa de el árbol, no llegues tarde, odio la impuntualidad, si llegas tarde olvidate de que te entrene, oíste – dijo Alejandro seria mente – ha y otra cosa, me llamo Alejandro – Finn solo sonrió, pues estaba emocionado por que se volvería mas fuerte de lo que es – este, Alejandro yo también puedo ser entrenada por ti, es que yo igual quiero ser mas fuerte de lo que soy – pregunto Fionna tímida mente – claro que si Fionna, pero también tienes que ser puntual – respondió Alejandro, Fionna puso una gran sonrisa – gracias, gracias, te prometo que no te decepcionare – decía la rubia con gran emoción.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**espero que este capitulo les aya gustado, de nuevo mil disculpas por la tardanza.**

**respondiendo reviews.**

**KevinKev18: tu idea me gusta aunque me asusta, jajajaja, la verdad me ayudaste a resolver un pequeño inconveniente con la continuidad de la historia, pero mejor te doy mas detalles en un PM.**

**bueno lectores no olviden dejar sus review. nos leemos asta el próximo capitulo, cuídense. **


	5. primero lo primero

**hola lectores, como están, espero que bien, perdón de nuevo por la tardanza, las cosas se me han complicado un poco, pero lo bueno es que ya tuve tiempo de escribir y pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo. **

* * *

**Capitulo 5: primero lo primero, el limite de su cuerpo.**

**Apenas amanecía en las tierras de Ooo, pero un muy entusiasmado héroe ya se encontraba despierto, apenas eren las 6 de la mañana, pero la ansiedad de comenzar su entrenamiento lo avían mantenido despierto casi toda la noche.**

**Finn se levanto de su cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su princesa, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de desayunar, en el piso de arriba, Fionna dormía placentera mente, cuando de pronto sintió un delicioso olor que la despertó – mmmm, que rico huele ( rugió su estomago ) y que hambre tengo – dijo la chica levantándose de su cama para averiguar de donde venia ese agradable olor.**

**Fionna bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina, al entrar a la cocina vio a Finn preparando unos deliciosos hot cakes con tocino, Finn ya se encontraba listo para el entrenamiento, Finn estaba vestido como usual mente acostumbre, con la excepción de que no tenia puesto su peculiar gorrito de oso polar, Fionna en cambio seguía con la pijama puesta.**

– **mmmm, que rico huele – dijo la rubia, Finn volteo a sía Fionna – buenos días Fi, espero que tengas algo de apetito, por que el desayuno esta listo – dijo Finn sonriendo a la chica, Fionna le asintió con la cabeza devolviendole la sonrisa, mientras comían, Fionna no pudo evitar notar la ansiedad de Finn**

– **estas muy ansioso por empezar el entrenamiento, ¿verdad? – Finn se quedo impresionado de que Fionna lo aya notado – y como es que te diste cuenta Fi – la chica solo le sonrió – Finn, te conosco y se que tu no eres capas de levantarte temprano, a no ser que te encuentres ansioso por algo, como hoy – Finn se quedo algo sonrojado, los chicos terminaron de desayunar, Fionna volvió a su habitación para cambiarse, mientras que Finn se dirigía a la puerta.**

**Pensamiento de Finn:**

– **le demostrare a Alejandro que soy mas que puntual, saldré antes de que el llegue y...a – Finn se sorprendió, ya que al abrir la puerta Alejandro ya se encontraba parado en frente de la casa – baya Finn, si que eres puntual y eso que todavía son la 7:20 de la mañana, ha donde esta Fionna – Finn tenia una cara de ¡WDF! Por lo que no logro hacer – ahorita baja Fi, se esta cambiando – Alejandro solo asintió con la cabeza – bueno Finn, mientras baja Fi, te explicare lo que aremos hoy, de acuerdo – pregunto Alejandro, a lo que Finn respondió – si, de acuerdo -**

– **primero lo primero, mediré la resistencia de sus cuerpos, al usar su energía, para saber cuanto tiempo pude aguantar cada uno – Finn escuchaba atento las indicaciones de Alejandro, de pronto sonó la puerta dejando ver a Fionna lista para su entrenamiento – lista Fi – pregunto Alejandro – si, lista – respondió Fionna sonriente – perfecto, iniciemos con su entrenamiento – dijo Alejandro.**

– **Fi, ponte enfrente, ahora Finn, ponte en frente de Fionna, ahora quiero que sierren los ojos y junten ambas manos como si fueran a orar – los chicos siguieron las indicaciones que Alejandro les dio – muy bien, quiero que se relajen, liberen la tensión, quiero que encuentren esa luz dentro de ustedes – ambos chicos parecían estar total mente dormidos aunque estuvieran de pie. **

**Jake estaba cerca de llegar a la casa de el árbol cuando vio a Alejandro con los chicos, Jake no pudo evitar acercarse a donde se encontraban ellos – hola Jake – saludo Alejandro a el perro – hola Alejandro, hay papá pero que les as echo a los dos, párese como si los hubieres hipnotizados – dijo Jake al ver como se encontraban ambos chicos – no te preocupes Jake, ellos no estan hipnotizados, simplemente están buscando dentro de ellos, esa luz, ese poder que les permitirá hacer cosas increíbles – explico Alejandro a Jake.**

– **solo espero que todo salga bien con Finn, a diferencia de Fionna, Finn cuenta no solo con su energia vital, sino que tambien con 2 tipos de energia diferentes, su energia blanca y su energia... ( suspiro ) y su energia negra – estos pensamientos tenían algo preocupado a Alejandro – mira amigo, párese que Fionna esta sonriendo – comento Jake, asiendo que Alejandro saliera de sus pensamientos, por suerte para Alejandro Jake no notaba su preocupación gracias a el casco de su armadura – parece que ella ya encontró su luz interna – le dijo Alejandro a Jake.**

**Dentro de Fionna.**

**Fionna se encontraba en un lugar que nunca aviá visto, era real mente hermoso, un inmenso cielo azul, una inmensa pradera adornada de miles de flores de distintos colores y aromas, que se extendía por todos lados sin aparentar un final y un hermoso lago en medio de el hermoso paisaje, Fionna empezó a caminar en dirección a el hermoso lago – que lugar es este y por que me siento tan bien aquí – se preguntaba Fionna a ella misma, al llegar a las orillas de el lago se que do observándolo – pero que hermoso – decía Fionna mientras se agachaba para tocar el agua, de pronto la chica escucho una extraña voz que la llamaba – hola Fionna, veo que as venido por el tesoro de el alma – Fionna se levanto rápidamente para buscar de donde provenía esa voz, era una voz femenina con un tono dulce, paresia ser la voz de una mujer de 25 años – no te asuste, no te are daño – dijo dulcemente la voz – en y quien eres – pregunto Fionna – soy la voz de el alma, guardiana de el tesoro de luz, yo decido si eres merecedora de el, ahora acercate a mí para averiguarlo – Fionna volteo a ver en todas las direcciones pero no vio a nadie – y donde estas – pregunto Fionna, a lo que la voz respondió – estoy en el centro de el lago – se volvió a acercar a la orilla de el lago – eso significa que tendré que nadar – cuestiono Fionna – no, de echo esta es la primera prueba, solo los de alma pura pueden cruzar el lago sin hundirse – este comentario puso algo nerviosa a la chica, pero sin dudarlo empezó a dar sus primeros pasos, Fionna se sentía mas relajada, pues pudo caminar sobre el agua sin hundirse, después de un rato caminando por fin llego al centro de el lago, Fionna pudo observar una especie de luz que levitaba sobre el agua – vaya, así que si pudiste llegar, muy bien, pero ahora me demostraras si puedo confiar en ti – Fionna se asombro de que la voz saliera de esa luz, pero de todos modos ella asintió con la cabeza – y que tengo que hacer para ganarme tú confianza – pregunto Fionna – solo tienes que ser sincera con migo – esto dejo algo confundida a la chica – no entiendo – dijo la rubia – yo te are una pregunta muy personal y tú tendrás que responder mela con toda sinceridad, de acuerdo – Fionna solo asintió con la cabeza.**

– **la pregunta es sencilla, ¿ que sientes por este chico ? – de pronto una cortina de agua se levanto frente a Fionna, en la cortina se formo la imagen de Finn, esto dejo petrificada a Fionna – e...es u...un gr...aan – Fionna estaba completa mente nerviosa – solo te recuerdo que yo se que sientes por el, así que si mientes, olvidate de el tesoro – Fionna se sentía entre la espada y la pared, la chica medito por unos segundos, dio un gran suspiro y respondió – la verdad es, es que, yo... yo, estoy enamorada de Finn (libero un fuerte suspiro) *esa es la verdad* – esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono melancólico – lose, también se que te duele verlo con Solied, pero respetas su relación por que ella lo conoció antes que tú – Fionna se que do asombrada – como es que lo sabes – pregunto Fionna algo confundida – soy tu yo interno, soy el lado mas sensible y puro de ti, pero el lado mas poderoso, ahora aquí esta el tesoro de luz – de el agua salio una esfera blanca – extiende tus manos – Fionna extendió sus manos, la esfera descendió entre sus dos manos, la esfera empezó a diseminarse, poco a poco las chispas que la esfera liberaba mientras se diseminaba en pesaban a introducirse en el cuerpo de Fionna, al terminar de introducirse en el cuerpo de la chica este empezó a brillar – bien, ya esta listo, creo que es hora de que vuelvas, a y una cosa mas, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale – Fionna se quedo con un signo de pregunta en la frente, pues no entendió que quería decir aquella frase – que se supone que quiere decir...hahaaa – de un momento a otro el cuerpo de Fionna empezó a levitar y a desvanecerse.**

**Dentro de Finn.**

**Finn avía tenido la misma suerte que Fionna, con la diferencia que la voz que lo guiaba era una voz masculina, Finn se encontraba cerca de llegar al centro de el lago, volteando asía la derecha pudo observar una espesie de jaula gigante, que paresia estar completamente sellada, Finn llego al centro de el lago, enfrente de el se encontraba una luz de color blanco levitando sobre el agua, de el lado izquierdo se encontraba una especie de fuente color blanco con incrustaciones de diamante y zafiro y de el lado derecho una especie de camino que lleva asta la orilla de el lago donde se encontraba aquella jaula.**

– **veo que por fin llegaste – dijo la luz con un tono de voz alegre – ooo si y ahora dame la siguiente prueba – gritaba Finn entusiasmado por obtener el tesoro de luz – jajaja, valla chico, nunca cambias, jajaja, la verdad es que ya no ay mas pruebas – respondió la luz – y porque me dijiste que abría otra prueba – cuestiono Finn a la luz – pues si, debería a ver otra prueba, pero tus sentimientos están echo un embrollo, digo, estas enamorado de la princesa flama, pero sientes algo parecido por la vampiresa y asta as empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por la chica rubia – Finn estaba que ni se la creía, se encontraba en shock – y la ultima prueba era que me demostraras tú sinceridad con una pregunta personal sobre tus sentimientos, pero en este caso..., bueno tu entiendes, de todas formas se que eres una persona de alma pura y corazón noble, para mi eso es mas que suficiente para recibir el tesoro de luz – al igual que a Fionna, una esfera color blanco salio de el agua, Finn la recibió entre sus dos manos, poco a poco la esfera empezó a diseminarse y a introducirse en el cuerpo de Finn, al igual que a Fionna, Finn empezó a brillar – gracias – le dijo Finn a la luz – de nada amigo – le respondió la luz.**

– **haa, por cierto, te puedo hacer una pregunta – pregunto Finn a la luz – por su puesto, cual es tú pregunta – Finn sonrió – ¿que es esa jaula y porque ay un camino para llegar desde acá? – pregunto Finn – Finn, perdoname, pero esa pregunta no te la puedo responder, sin embargo espero que nunca tengas que cruzar ese camino – Finn empezó a desvanecerse – gracias de todas formas –**

**después de un largo rato Fionna empieza a abrir los ojos, volteo a donde se encontraban Alejandro y Jake, Fionna observo su cuerpo y le sorprendió mucho darse cuenta que de su cuerpo emanaba una espesie de energia color azul claro, Jake estaba con la boca abierta – esa es el aura de Fionna, ¿lo vez Jake?, ahora solo falta que despierte Finn – le dijo Alejandro a Jake, de pronto una gran onda de impacto salio de Finn, quien empezó a abrir los ojos, Finn empezó a observar su cuerpo, al igual que Fionna se asombro al ver que de su cuerpo emanaba una especie de energía de color blanco, Alejandro dio un gran suspiro de alivio – vaya, párese que lo logro sin problemas – pensó Alejandro.**

**En la casa de el árbol, la princesa flama se disponía a salir para ver como iban los chicos con su entrenamiento, pero mas que nada, para asegurarse que Finn este bien, al salir de la casa ella se encontró con Jake y Alejandro, Solied pudo observar que Jake tenia una cara de asombro.**

– **muy bien chicos, supongo que ambos sienten un inmenso poder dentro de ustedes, pero es hora de probar la resistencia de sus cuerpos, e aquí su primera prueba – Alejandro levanto su mano y de la tierra salio un inmenso golen – derrotenlo en el menor tiempo posible – indico Alejandro a los chicos quienes asintieron con la cabeza, el golen empezó atacando a ambos chicos, quienes con una velocidad sorprendente lograron esquivar el puñetazo de el golen, Finn salto a la izquierda de el golen, mientras que Fionna salto al lado derecho, ambos chicos desenfundaron su espada, Finn desenfundo su espada de sangre de demonio y Fionna su espada de sangre de ángel, ambas espadas empezaron a emitir un brillo como jamas lo avían echo, ambos chicos empezaron a correr a la dirección de el golen, quien no sabia a quien de los dos atacar primero, ambos chicos saltaron a el golen y de un solo golpe lograron cortarlo en tres partes – eso es todo, yo esperaba mas – grito Finn – si eso fue demasiado fácil – grito de igual forma Fionna, Alejandro les respondió – no, eso no es todo, esto apenas comienza – les respondió Alejandro, Alejandro volvió a levantar sus manos, pero esta vez no apareció un golen, sino que de la tierra salieron un ejercito de hombres de piedra con cuchillas de diamante en sus manos, el ejercito era de 150 guerreros, la princesa flama se asusto por ver a Finn y a Fionna rodeados por el ejercito – creo que esto se empieza a poner interesante, no Fi – le dijo Finn a Fionna – oooo si – le respondió Fionna total mente entusiasmada, Finn y Fionna empezaron su ataque contra sus adversarios, los movimientos de ambos jóvenes eran increíble mente rápidos, uno por uno los guerreros iban cayendo, tanto Jake como la princesa flama estaban completamente sorprendidos por la increíble velocidad de ambos chicos, a diferencia de la princesa y de Jake Alejandro solo miraba fijamente como si esperara que ocurriere algo, de pronto un grito desgarrador llamo la atención de todos, al instante Alejandro volvió a levantar la mano y los guerreros desaparecieron, Fionna se encontraba tirada en el suelo gritando de dolor, Finn corrio a donde se encontraba Fionna, Alejandro también fue adonde se encontraba Fionna, antes de que Finn lograra llegar a donde se encontraba Fionna Alejandro apareció alado de ella, Alejandro cargo a Fionna entre sus brazos – Finn vallamos a la casa, se acabo el entrenamiento por hoy – Finn asinto con la cabeza mientras seguía a Alejandro.**

**Todos ya se encontraban en la sala de la casa de el árbol, Fionna yacía recostada en el sofá durmiendo tranquila mente – aun no entiendo que paso – pregunto la princesa flama – todos se le quedaron mirando a Alejandro esperando repuestas – es simple, ellos lograron despertar su poder interno, el cual aumenta las habilidades de su cuerpo, pero también somete su cuerpo a el limite, normal mente el cuerpo de todo ser vivo tiene un limite, que puede ir aumentando poco a poco, con el entrenamiento, Fionna no tenia ningún entrenamiento, por lo que su cuerpo sigue teniendo su limite normal, lo que le paso es completamente normal, la falta de costumbre provocaron que su cuerpo se fatigara rápido, los músculos de su cuerpo sobrepasaron su limite debido a la alta velocidad en la que se movía, lo cual provoco que sus músculos se contraerán produciendole fuertes dolores en todo su cuerpo – explico Alejandro – pobre Fi – dijo la princesa flama, Alejandro se quedo observando una de las esquinas de la sala – sal de allí vampiresa, se que te encuentras oculta entre las sombras – todos incluyendo a la vampiresa se quedaron sorprendidos de que Alejandro se aya percatado de la presencia de Marceline – como es que sabias que estaba aqui – pregunto Marceline – tu aura mixta es algo que no olvidaría aun que pasen los años – respondió Alejandro a la vampiresa – disculpa, te conozco – cuestiono Marceline – de echo no – le respondió Alejandro – nadie entendió las respuestas tan raras de Alejandro – y aque viniste Marci – pregunto sonriente Solied – a pues veras, vine a ver si ya eligieron una fecha para su boda – la princesa flama le respondió sonriente – si Marci, sera dentro de tres meces – la vampiresa puso una pose de pensador – dentro de tres meces, un momento, dentro de tres meces es el cumpleaños de Finn, no es así – pregunto la vampiresa algo exaltada – de echo si, y es por eso que decidí que se ria el día de mi cumpleaños, así cada ves que cumpla años siempre lo recordare como el mejor día de mi vida – contesto Finn – o que interesante, el día que cumples años sera también el día que te cases, baya que es original, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos – la vampiresa salio volando a toda velocidad.**

– **bueno yo también me tengo ir – dijo Jake, Jake salio de la casa de el árbol seguido de Alejandro – Jake espera, necesito hablar contigo y con la dulce princesa – Jake se volteo y lo observo – pero porque con la dulce princesa y con migo – pregunto Jake, a lo que Alejandro contesto – por que tú y ella son las únicas personas que conocen bien a Finn y lo que tengo que decirles es sobre el -**

**después de un rato Alejandro y Jake ya se encontraban en presencia de la gobernante de el dulce reino – o su alteza, gracias por recibirnos – Alejandro dijo esto mientras asía una reverencia a la dulce princesa, la dulce princesa les sonrió y amablemente les pregunto – que es lo que desean – Jake se puso en frete de Alejandro – princesa necesitamos hablar de un asunto muy delicado con respecta a Finn y tiene que ser en privado – la dulce princesa se sorprendió al oír que se trataba de Finn – muy bien, siganme, vamos a mi habitación - **

**ya en la habitación de la dulce princesa – y bien, cual es el asunto tan importante – pregunto la dulce princesa – es un asunto muy delicado y solo ustedes dos me pueden ayudar, por ser las personas que mejor conocen a Finn, pero primero lo primero – Alejandro se quito su casco dejando al descubierto su rostro, tanto Jake como la dulce princesa se quedaron con la boca y los ojos total mete abiertos – ¡ eres un hu...**

**continuara...**

* * *

espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, me siento muy mal porno poder actualizar mi historia tan seguido y tener que hacer que esperen tanto, espero que esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar. bueno lectores nos leemos en el próximo capituló, asta pronto.


End file.
